


Field-Ops

by RedTeamShark



Series: With My Little Eye [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gun Violence, M/M, Mercenaries, Polyamory, Ray's Bad Jokes, Spies & Secret Agents, spy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hack the terminals. Get in and out undetected. And whatever you do, don’t run into any of those damn mercs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field-Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://bunceglackbooshglaowbip.tumblr.com/

Ryan looked over the information displayed on his wrist-mounted computer, tapping lightly at the screen to scroll through it. “Piece of cake. In and out, no sweat.”

“Hey, man, watch your language. No using the c-word.” Ray called over with mock offense, carefully hooking an extra EMP Grenade onto his belt. His attention turned to the third person in the room. “Any intel on security details?”

A snap of elastic as Gavin secured his night vision goggles over the top of his head, before he looked to the other two. “Practically non-existent. The private security force was disbanded recently and there hasn’t been time to put a new one in place. Even most of the cameras are down.” He grinned widely. “If we’re more than a passing shadow, I’ll be thoroughly surprised.”

–

“So, are you thoroughly surprised yet?” Ray’s sarcasm-heavy question in his earpiece made Gavin groan. He tried to think of an equally snarky response while keeping his eye on as many of the patrolling individuals as he could at once. The insignia on their left arm of each uniform indicated they were mercenaries, nothing more than guns for hire. Even with them there, it should have been a simple job—most hired guns were pretty dumb.

But not these guys. Gavin had looked them up as soon as he’d gotten a decent scan of the insignia, fighting down a groan as information began spilling across his screen. This job was going to be a lot harder than anticipated.

“Guys, focus.” Ryan’s voice saved Gavin from having to retort, the oldest of them crouching next to the skylight, watching the patrols. “Nothing changes about this. Ray gets in there and does his computer thing—“

“Beep boop bop.” Ray commented dryly, running his fingers over an imaginary keyboard in front of him.

“—and Gavin and I make sure no one knows we’re there until well after we’ve left. Pickup rendezvous is in half an hour, we meet here in twenty minutes. And remember, _stealth_.” The three nodded around, going their separate ways to begin the operation.

Ray slipped into the room housing the first terminal on Gavin’s cue, cursing how well-lit the area was. Two soft _blip_ s of a silenced pistol from the balcony, however, took care of the most troublesome lights. It was a careful decision, a fine line between risking being spotted while he worked the computer terminal and giving away their position by changing the environment.

They hadn’t come here for a fight, but if that was the way things went…

On full alert, though he appeared to only be focused on the terminal in front of him, Ray went to work.

Ryan turned away from the room as Ray began typing, taking two nearly silent steps across the balcony to watch the exterior hallway. Ray’s voice crackled through his earpiece as the hacker talked to the computer terminal, a strange mix of cussing and childish insults as he approached and dealt with the security protocols keeping the information locked away from them.

Someone was approaching from the end of the hallway, walking slowly but not nearly stealthily, a gun held at the ready on his chest. Ryan frowned as the mercenary paused, inching closer along the balcony to try and overhear as the man picked up his radio.

“…peat that, we have some unusual camera activity in Charlie Sector. Be on your toes, I don’t think we’re alone here.”

“Copy that, continuing Alpha Sector Patrol.” The man below Ryan acknowledged quietly, his grip on his gun shifting as he began to walk again. Ryan stepped backwards just as the man glanced up, tapping his earpiece.

“Be invisible, Ray. They’re on alert now. Gavin, what did you do to the cameras?”

The replies came back at the same time, Ray with a cocky “I already am” and Gavin with a slightly worried “Nothing.” Ryan sighed, pulling his stun gun from his side and hovering just over the doorway. He could knock this guy out and hopefully he wouldn’t be missed until they were well on their way…

The mercenary barely paused as he walked past the room, hardly even turning his head to the side to inspect it. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, putting his stun gun back and tapping his ear piece again. “We’re in the clear again, Ray. How far along?”

“Ninety percent done. Transfer complete, just erasing my presence. Beep boop bop.” The answer came with a laugh, making Ryan roll his eyes.

“You keep saying ‘beep boop bop’ and I’m gonna boop your bop until you beep, Ray.” Gavin’s voice returned, expressing Ryan’s exact thoughts, though much less articulately.

“Yeah, well, first you better take me out to dinner. I’m not—“

“Focus.” Ryan cut into the chatter, watching Ray finish with the terminal and make his way up to the balcony. “You two can flirt when we’re done. Gavin, what’s our next path?”

“Move across the hallway on my mark. Floor access only for this next one, so be on alert. I’ve got their patterns down, but the alert over in Charlie has them a little spooked, not moving the same as they were before—“

“And whose fault is that?” Ray mumbled, watching the hallway.

“Shut up, Ray. Move down the hall to your left. Small room, green sign on the door. It’s got windows, but the terminal’s behind a shelf and it’s mostly dark. Ryan, you’ll want to plant outside for this one. There’s a second floor alcove that should give you good eyes. Move.”

Both men nodded to each other, scrambling off the balcony and easing down the hallway. The room was just as Gavin described, and Ray slipped inside and to the terminal as Ryan made his way up to the alcove. Even looking for it, he could barely see the faint glow of the monitor in the room Ray was working in. Perfect.

–

Elsewhere in the compound, Gavin crouched on a pipe, watching both his wrist monitor and his surroundings. He’d managed to tag each of the mercenaries into the system, and was able to keep a pretty steady eye on their movements. Three of them all together, pacing along the dark hallways on high alert, none the wiser that the camera blip in Charlie Sector had been entirely planned. He watched now as one of the three passed below him, registering as a red dot passing by his blue dot on his wrist monitor; a guy in dark body armor passing through in the hallway just below his vantage point to his eyes.

Once out of earshot of the passing mercenary, Gavin tapped his earpiece. “High alert, you’ve got a patrol passing in three seconds.” He whispered, again watching the monitor. The red dot passed between the two blue dots without pause and the sandy-haired spy nodded. “Clear. Ray, let me know when you’re almost done. Charlie Sector is still on alert, so I’ll need time to make a small… diversion so you can get in. Ryan, you’ll be with me.”

“You’re going to blow something up again, aren’t you?” Ray asked, sighing. “Transfer complete, beginning clean-up.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Yeah, he’s going to blow something up.” Ryan agreed, letting out a sigh equal to Ray’s. “What part of ‘stealth’ do you have trouble with, Gavin?”

“The part where I have to be quiet. Ray, wait there. On my mark you’ll be moving to Charlie Sector, I’ll send the route to your wristmap.” Gavin tapped at his own monitor, nodding slightly. “Don’t move before my mark. Ryan, you and I will rendezvous in Alpha Sector. It’s time we had some fun.”

Gavin moved along the pipe, scaling to the balcony above the Alpha terminal, spotting Ryan and offering a wave. From his side he produced a flash grenade, making the older spy shake his head. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Thirty second timer, right in front of a camera. They’ll come on the run. Ray walks right into Charlie and gets what he needs. We run decoy.”

“In other words we make a lot of noise?” Ryan lifted an eyebrow.

“Like I said, I have trouble with the being quiet part.” Gavin was still grinning as he set the flash charge, easily dropping it into the room below. “Flash countermeasures on.”

Ryan hurried to put on his protective goggles and earcovers, turning away from where the small explosion would happen. Mentally he counted down the seconds, not surprised to see one of the mercenaries rounding the corner when he reached five seconds to go. Gavin was nothing if not well-prepared.

The explosion and flash behind them drew the attention Gavin wanted, the two exchanging quick hand signals—shortform communication, you go left and I’ll go right and we’ll make sure they’re chasing their tails while Ray does his thing—before parting ways on the balcony. The mercenary came into the room at a run, eyes everywhere, gun raised, shouting information into his radio.

“Explosion in Alpha Sector, enemy activity likely. High alert, repeat, high alert!” He whipped around, scanning the ceilings, gun pointed directly at Ryan for the briefest of moments. Suddenly the mercenary turned away, firing in the direction Gavin had moved. “Enemy detected! Lost visuals, but they’re here. Everyone to Alpha, _now_!”

Gavin dropped behind the mercenary, grinning as he jammed his elbow into back of the man’s neck, about the only place that wasn’t protected by body armor. “Hi, Michael.” He whispered with a small laugh—almost a giggle. He pronounced the name ‘my cool,’ though the only person close enough to hear him was unconscious on the floor.

Wasting no time, Gavin climbed onto the balcony again, moving away from the scene.

Ryan and Gavin ran a distraction, sending the mercenaries chasing their tails—with one unconscious, only two were left to try to hunt down the spies, and Ray was almost completely forgotten in Charlie Sector. A good thing, too, he noted, gritting his teeth. The terminal was completely in the open, well-lit, not even anything he could _pretend_ was decent cover around. As much as he and Ryan made fun of Gavin, the British transfer did have some good plans.

Though not undetected, the three made their way to the roof without actually being _seen_. Ryan radioed for pick-up, nodding to the other two. “Evac in two minutes, let’s be ready to go. Gavin, what’s their movements?”

Gavin looked up from his wrist computer, grinning. “Still running around. Disorganized. They don’t seem to believe we’re gone yet.” His eyes darted back down to his wrist, fingers tapping busily at the screen.

Ray nodded, holding up the device he’d encrypted the data onto. “There’s a lot on here, it’ll get us a nice big paycheck. And even if they know _someone_ was there, they don’t know it was us, and they _won’t_ know what we were after. We’re completely in the clear.”

“That’s the way I like to leave these things.” Ryan offered a genuine smile to the two younger spies, turning as a rope ladder dropped from the silent helicopter above them. “Let’s get home.”

–

The next morning, Ray sat at his personal computer, staring with disbelief at the screen. Finally, he slammed his hands into the desk, standing up and running his hands through his hair. “What the fuck!”

In the bed on the other side of the room, Gavin rolled over, staring at the back of Ray’s head. “What, someone beat your high score?” He asked around a yawn, sitting up and letting the sheets pool in his lap, lazily scratching a hand against his bare chest.

“The data from last night, it… it’s all corrupted! I checked that when I got it, we were _golden_! Now we have nothing to show for all of that fucking work, _goddammit_!” Ray paced the small room, before flopping into his chair again and beginning to morosely tap at his keyboard.

Ryan sat at the table with a cup of coffee, eyes on Gavin as the Brit slid from the bed and walked past him. His narrow hips swayed slightly as he moved, one thigh purposely bumping the older man’s chair when he passed by, intent on getting his own coffee from the kitchenette.

Neither was aware of the sandy-haired spy’s grin, just as neither had been aware when he slipped from bed in the early hours of the morning and booted up Ray’s computer.

Just the way he liked it.


End file.
